The Science of Magic
by Fluffyemorabbit
Summary: Felicity Grayson, granddaughter to the Queen, daughter of a genius. She believes everything can be explained by science, and there is no room for nonsense in the practical world. But that all changes when she gets a letter from one Albus Dumbledore, inviting her to a school for witches and wizards. Her world has officially been turned upside down.


Felicity Grayson was not your average girl. She was above average intelligence, especially in math and science. She inherited her genius from her mother, who was one of the most renowned scientists in the world, Brenda Grayson of Gray Institute. The Institute was a school and laboratory hybrid. Those whose goal was to have a career in the scientific or mathematical field attended. Her life also revolved around, what her father calls, the double P's. Prim and Proper. Being prim and proper was the key, because her father was the son of the Queen herself.

Felicity had never had many friends. Her friends were mostly her cousins on her father's side. She didn't go to school with children her age. She attended the Institute and had a private tutor. She didn't play sports, she didn't even go out unless it was a royal event or school. The only thing that could remotely bring her into a social situation was her violin. She played the violin beautifully, but again, she had a private instructor.

Now, most people would think, how can her life be so perfect? She's a smart, extremely wealthy, and regularly has lunch with the queen who just happens to be her grandmother. But, the life of Felicity was far from perfect. Sure, she had money and influence, but material things weren't what mattered to her. She wanted friends. Real people who she could talk to who would look past her status. Her life was a lonely one, and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Felicity, your mother would like to know if you are ready to go."

"Thank you Margaret, I'll be ready in one second." Felicity told her maid. She stood in front of her floor length mirror, straightening her blue and white floral dress, and making sure her hair was in order. It was the traditional Sunday brunch with her grandmother. One was to not be anything other than prim and proper if you were visiting the queen.

Felicity left her room and made her way to the bottom floor of Kensington Palace, which is where she lived with her mother, father, and older brother Alexander. Her family was waiting for her at front door, where they would board a limousine to drive them to Buckingham Palace.

"Come along darling, we mustn't be late," her father told her. She already knew, however. They couldn't be late, because they had to keep up appearances, to make sure the public wouldn't spin a wild tale that would put her family's reputation in jeopardy. So, she stepped into the vehicle and looked out the window as they sped off to the palace.

That night, Felicity lay in bed, just observing her room. She had a four-poster canopy bed, floor to ceiling windows draped with velvet curtains, a walk-in closet that held many shoes and dresses. Her vanity was neat, with only a few bottles of mild perfume on its top. Then she looked at her desk, which was one of her favorite things in her room. It was piled with papers, stacks of books and littered with pens and pencils. She had been working on her summer homework, which brought her much joy.

She then looked over at her bookshelf, which she absolutely loved. Hundreds of books filled it, ranging from realistic fiction, to complex science books. Her eyes started to become heavy, and in a blink she drifted to sleep, with dreams filled of science and wonder.

Felicity's eyes popped open to the sound of knocking on her door. "Felicity, you have a visitor." She shot up in bed. A visitor? She never had visitors. Throwing back the covers, she jumped out of bed, put her robe on, and put her slippers on, then raced to open the door.

"A visitor? Who?"

"Her name is Professor McGonagall, and she says she comes from a very prestigious school." Alexander said. "C'mon let's go see what she wants."

Felicity raced down the stairs, not caring what she looked like, only how fast she could meet this visitor. As soon as she hit the floor, she sprinted through doors and hallways until she found the parlor. She stood outside the door, taking deep breaths to calm her breath and quash her nerves. With one last breath, she squared her shoulders and opened the door. Felicity's eyes widened when she took in the appearance of the so called professor. She had on a pointy hat, and something that looked like robes, almost like a witch.

"Hello Miss Grayson," she said with a scottish accent. "I am Professor McGonagall, and I am here to deliver a letter, and answer any questions that are asked."

Felicity took the letter from her outstretched hand, and looked at the address

 _Felicity Grayson_

 _Kensington Palace_

 _Largest Bedroom on the sixth floor_

She narrowed her eyes. "How do you know what bedroom I'm in?"

"You'll have to open the letter to find out."

"But how do I know its safe? We don't know who you are, where you're from, and you just show up here to give me a letter with my bedroom addressed on it."

"I assure you, the letter is safe. If you would like, I will open it."

"That would be appreciated, thank you." Felicity said. One could never be too cautious.

The Professor's lips pursed as she took the letter and opened it, passing the parchment, parchment for god's sake, to Felicity.

As Felicity's eyes scanned to contents, the widened. Her mouth fell open. "What kind of joke is this? Do you really think I'm stupid enough to fall for this? Mother, look at this rubbish!" She passed the letter to her mother, who also looked shocked at the contents.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We do not appreciate this waste of time. Honestly, how could you think we would fall for this. Not to be arrogant, but do you know who I am? Who my family is? This is _completely_ disrespectful!"

"Yes I was made well aware of your identity, and I'm not surprised that we are having trouble. But, I am prepared to prove it to you." With that, Professor McGonagall took a long stick out of her robe pocket, and flicked her wrist, saying an incantation.

Suddenly, a book on the side table floated in mid air, making its way towards Felicity. Her eyes widened, as she moved her hand all around the book to check for wires. "H-how is this possible?"

"Magic," the professor said with a hint of a smile.

"B-but what does this _mean_? You're saying Felicity can do this?" Brenda asked.

"Exactly. With the right education, she will be able to do magic like this. That is why we have invited her to join our school," Professor McGonagall said.

"Well," Her father said, "I think it's a wonderful idea."


End file.
